


The Next Chapter

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [9]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Spencer and Iris help each other put their lives back together.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Iris West
Series: Finding My Way [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427
Kudos: 4





	The Next Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing.

Fandoms: Criminal Minds/The Flash  
Title: The Next Chapter  
Characters: Spencer Reid and Iris West  
Pairing: Spencer/Iris  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Crossover, Het.  
Summary: Spencer and Iris help each other put their lives back together.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Criminal Minds, Spencer, The Flash, or Iris. Jeff Davis, Greg Berlanti, Andrew Kreisberg  
and Geoff Johns own these shows and characters.  
Words: 175 without title and ending.

Word to use: Closed

FMW # 9: The Next Chapter

It was time for both of them to move on. Spencer had had a short time where he and JJ had given into their feelings for each other, before she went back to her husband and family.

Iris had experienced the loss of her husband, Barry Allen. He had been shot in the head by one of the bad guys he had been fighting. Both Spencer and Iris had been on their own for two years now.

Their friends and family tried to encourage both of them to move on. It had taken a while but now both of them were finally ready to do so. The door was closed on their past relationships.

They were both ready for the next chapter, and that started with their first date together, tonight.

Iris smiled when Spencer kissed her cheek, as she arrived at the restaurant and the two of them took a seat.

She ordered Chicken Parmesan and Spencer ordered meatloaf, rice and gravy. They had a pleasant night talking about movies and TV shows they liked, among many other things.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and reviewing!


End file.
